Strong Enough?
by Hydrilla
Summary: Haruno Sakura dan imej kuat adalah satu kesatuan. Dia yang sabuk hitam Judo, dia yang mendapat penghargaan dari polisi karena melumpuhkan perampok sendirian, dan dia yang bisa membanting pria berbobot 100kg seorang diri. TAPI KENAPA DIA BISA DIPOJOKKAN KE DINDING OLEH MURID BARU SEPERTI INI? Well, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Strong Enough? (c) Hydrilla

AU/OOC/Typos/misstype/kind-of-ficlet/etc

_Oh my gosh why I've a lot of plot bunnies when I already start studying in da school? Whyyyyy? Damn. T-T_

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura selalu punya imej kuat yang bersandingan dengannya. _Really. _Itu bukan hanya mitos bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang punya sabuk hitam Judo dan siap membanting siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Penghargaan dari kepolisian setempat bahwa ia telah menangkap sekumpulan perampok seorang diri, sekali lagi, seorang diri, bukan hanya bualan semata.

Dia sudah berlatih bela diri dari kecil. Apalagi neneknya, Senju Tsunade, adalah legenda Judo yang paling terkenal. Otomatis, bakat yang setiap hari diasah itu menghasilkan petarung Judo yang sekarang menunggu konvirmasi tanggal lomba Judo nasional. Sakura bahkan bisa membanting seorang perusuh di sekolah yang berbobot 100kg seorang diri. Wow.

Haruno Sakura bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dipojokkan. Dia, dengan jelas, akan selalu bisa melawan. Dia tidak akan pernah di_bully _(meski gunjingan tetap ada, _but whatever). _Dia bukan sosok yang dipojokkan di dinding oleh sekelompok gadis yang iri akan dirinya. Tidak ada yang berani karena _well, _mau dibanting hingga patah tulang dan lumpuh? Tentu tidak.

Pernah sekali dia diganggu oleh preman sepulang sekolah karena yah, penampilan Sakura layaknya gadis biasa. Memakai rok diatas lutut, langsing, berwajah cukup manis, dan punya bokong seksi. _Hell yeah. _Dengan tololnya preman-preman itu mengganggu Sakura. Alhasil, mereka _insyaf _setelah menerima _bantingan sayang _dari Sakura dan kini jadi penggemar gadis itu di _dojo _yang dimiliki oleh Tsunade.

Haruno Sakura tidaklah orang yang mudah menyerah dalam beradu argumen. Dia bukan anggota klub _debate, _tapi dia punya keyakinan yang cukup kuat terhadap pendapatnya. Dia bukan orang yang mudah disudutkan dalam pembicaraan. Ia bahkan dengan senang hati memutar otak agar pendapatnya tidak mudah digoyahkan.

Ia bahkan tak segan-segan berdebat seharian dengan Nara Shikamaru tentang "wanita (merepotkan) itu seharusnya tak perlu berlatih beladiri untuk melindungi diri karena itu tugas lelaki". Keduanya sama-sama mempertahankan argumen masing-masing hingga sekelas geger dan memlih menyingkir dengan duo yang sama-sama keras kepala tersebut. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka sama-sama tertawa tentang kebodohan masing-masing yang tidak saling menghargai pendapat.

LALU KENAPA IA BISA BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI?!

Haruno Sakura menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram dengan amat kuat ke dinding. Kakinya dibebat sepasang kaki yang lebih panjang dari kakinya. Napasnya memburu, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sosok yang wajahnya kurang dari lima senti dari wajahnya. Dia _benar-benar _tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Apalagi dengan adanya tubuh yang menghimpitnya ke tembok dan panas yang merambat di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Bloody hell!_

Mata hijaunya mendelik ke arah mata hitam yang balik memandangnya menantang. _Oh, kenapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini? _

Semula karena _yeah, _kebaikan (atau malah kebodohan?) hatinya. Seorang siswa baru (tidak benar-benar baru karena sudah dua minggu di sini) meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan nyatanya apa? Itu hanya omong kosong! Tipu daya! Hingga akhirnya, Sakura malah dipojokkan ke dinding dan kesulitan bergerak.

"Apa maumu, Sialan?"

Sakura berusaha melawan. Sekalipun tatapan mata kurang ajar yang seakan menelanjanginya itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdentum dengan keras. Sakura sadar, ia berada dalam _bahaya._

"Kau ingin kupelanting ke lantai, huh?!"

Emosi mereguk hati Sakura hingga dia balik berujar seperti itu. Ia benar-benar kesal karena lelaki itu tak kunjung menjawab.

"Uchiha, jawab pertanyaanku—!"

"Aku… ingin menciummu."

Pemuda itu bersuara. Sakura membeku.

Tapi, kemarahan kembali meremas hati Sakura. "Kau gila, hah?! Bisakah kau memintaku dengan cara baik-baik dan _hmmpf!" _

Ciuman itu panas, basah, dan membuat Sakura kehilangan napas. Pemuda itu benar-benar _seperti _membuatnya mati. Tak ada sela, tak ada jarak bagi Sakura untuk sekadar sadar atas apa yang terjadi. Karena, semua itu benar-benar tiba-tiba.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas dan Sakura sudah bersiap untuk mendamprat Si Anak Baru, mendadak sendi-sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat tatapan mata itu.

Semua yang tercermin dalam mata itu hanyalah sendu, sedan, juga pilu yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya merasa sesuatu yang _aneh. _Bukannya malah menampar dan membanting Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah kurang ajar, Sakura malah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan tatapan yang membuat hatinya ngilu itu.

Sasuke tidak melepaskannya, dan balik memeluknya dengan erat. Terasa ringkih, namun juga kuat. "Kau mau jadi kekasihku, kan, _Cherry?"_

Masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar.

**_END_**

**_HAHAHA I KNOW IT'S MORE ABSURD SHAME ON ME BUT I JUST WANNA WRITE IT ANYWAY. _**

**_Good news_****_: There _****_will_****_ be a _****_sequel_****_ or prequel or side story or whatever it is! Blah._**


End file.
